Luffy Lives!
by Persona3Vampire13
Summary: There was a huge storm and Nami shouted orders and Luffy Listened, for once. She lectures him about why he listend to he. Every single crew member knew not to get Luffy angery and/or annoyed. What will happen when Nami dose just that? LuNa (Luffy X Nami)
1. Chapter 1

The ship was tilting, side to side, side to side, and side to side. Luffy was watching as his crew was trying to keep Nami's orders. "LUFFY!" "Huh? What!" "Why aren't YOU helping, hurry up!" yelled Nami. Rare as it was Luffy listened and obeyed Nami, she was in shock. "Well hurry up and order us!" yelled Zoro. 'What a stick in the mud she said. She then started yelling orders.

They were in the calm belt, unfourtenently. "Luffy, why did you listen to me, You never do! What wrong?" Nami paid close attention to him.

**ZORO'S POV**

I over herd Nami talking to Luffy, "Why did you listen to me, you never do!" What Luffy listened to Nami! Well now I have almost seen everything! "What's wrong?" I saw Luffy getting annoyed, I knew he never would hurt us, but he get annoying and when he get annoyed, he ignores us for a long period of time. Last time he did that he only came out to eat. Not even looking at us.

**LUFFY'S POV**

Luffy looked at Nami and sighed, he knew he never listened to her. He just wanted her to understand he was not in the mood for her complain at him, so he walked away from her towads the figure head. "Luffy seriously don't ignore me!" "Well you complain I don't listen to you, then I do and you giving me a lecture! Just don't bug me!" and he walked away. 'Whats up with her! I do what she wants me to do bug yell's at me for doing the right' "tch, whatever" and with that he sat on the figure head, thinking.

**SANJI'S POV**

Sanji herd everything, 'Oh great just what we need our captin ignoring us! Better make him feel better and fast, uhuhuhuh what to do! Whoa meat. Meat? MEAT!' Sanji poked his head out the door to the kitchen and walked on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny, and yelled (more like screamed) "LUFFY GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!".

**ZORO'S POV**

What is marimo yelling about now, luffys annoyed if not pissed. "LUFFY GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" dart brows yelled that rather loud. I look to my left, nothing. I slowly turned my head right then he was there. Yelling!

**NORMAL POV**

Luffy jumped up hearing Sanji 'What could it be?! I hope its Nami apologizing for yelling and lecturing me.' "What Sanji, I am busy thinking!" Luffy yelled. Everyone on the thousand Sunny sweat-dropped. All thinking the same thing 'Monkey D. Luffy thinks!'. Snaji snapped out of it and said "Luffy I have something for you come the kitchen ALONE" he made sure to emphasize on alone. Everyone stared at him. "Well fine, it better be good" he murmured the last part. They made sure that he did not get any angrier. That made sure to have Nami keep her distance for awhile.

They watched as he got up, only to fall down, "Captain-san?" Robin said, Chopper was making his way to his best friend and captain, Usopp followed suit. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone *SPLASH*, "Oh no!" Yelled Chopper and Usopp in unisin, then Usopp yelled "I am coming Luffy!" they were about to jump when they saw a green and black things pass them quickly into the water.

Sanji and Zoro worked together to find Luffy, to both of their surprise. They searched the water (witch was pitch black) to find him. Sanji looked at Zoro, they nodded at each other like saying "Luffys here keep looking'.

They saw red and blue floating in the water, down. Fast. They swam as fast as they could to reach him. When they did they swam like bullets the surface. They reached the top of the water, taking deep huffs of air. "You Baka! You could have died!" Zoro said. Sanji and him brought him to the grass deck, only to stare at him. "Oi Chopper, come check him out!" yelled Sanji. "OK Sanji!".

Chopper ran to get his medical tools and looked at Luffy only to panic. "What- wait- NOOOO!" Chpper screamed. "Doctor-san please calm down and tell use what's wrong." "Its Luffy he is burning up, he's having a hard time breathing. I don't think he'll last the night with my skills, I am scared Robin". Nami herd and came down the stairs, only to look at Luffy, who was huffing and wheezing like a mad-man. "Oh no" Nami could only say that.

"Whats the matter with him docter-san?" Robin said. "I dono Robin, I can't find anything wro-""I am fine ok!" Luffy yelled startiling every crew member. "Whoa Luffy calm down!" "No! I WONT CALM DOWN!". Oh great Luffy was hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think, so heres chapter 2!

* * *

"Luffy are you ok?" asked Chopper. "Nope thanks for asken' Shanks!" "Whoa whoa, whats his name again?" asked Usopp who was really not following where this was going. "Ok so hears what happend.."

*Flashback*

Luffy was annoyed, so Sanji found some meat to cheer him up or so he thought. Luffy stood up on Sunny's head then whent plummiting into the water. When Zoro and Sanji saved him he was not all there, if you know. He was hullucinating.

*end of flashback*

"and thats what happend got that long-nose-san?" said Robin. Nami was watching behind the door to the dining room, 'its all my fault! If only I did not yell at him, get him angry then he would have not falled into the sea!" she thought.

"Whoa! You all look so funny~" said Luffy. 'Man he on my nerves so bad he won't last one more minute near me!' thought and angry Zoro.

Franky and Brooke came on the deak wondering what whas all the commotion was about. "He's funny~ He's all B.O.N.E.S~ shishishishi!" "Ok Luffy thats it!" yelled Zoro, "No Zoro look very closley at his head!" yelled Chopper. "huh?" said Zoro. he looked and saw that Choper was right Luffy was red. He touched him, only to pull back. "My dart-brow god! He is hot, not like that but you know what I mean!" "We know, lets ge him to the infermary." said Chopper. "Whoa! Hi there I am Luffy~! Who are you?" screamed Luffy. 'He's goning to drive us crazy!' the who crew thought. "Hi I am Zoro now follow me, and be fast." said an annoyed Zoro. "Ok! So~ where to Zoro-san?" "JUST FOLLOW!" "Ok no need to yell Zoro-san.."

* * *

**So yeah this was my first fanfic so, i would appreceate if you guys would tell me what you think. I will try to upadate regularly. so yeah.**


End file.
